Talk:Brackenfur
Concerns Current Concerns : Family Tree Talk This discussion was transferred here from the Characters Project Mainpage. Old Comments Needs the later books added to his page. I might get around to it. Eu 01:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Brackenfur should be like a lion's colouring, 'cause thats what Firestar sai he looked like. Im confused. Who is Frostfur's mate and Brackenfur's Dad? We don't know yet.. [[User:Willowpool|'Willowpool']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'May StarClan light your path']] 05:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it is Lionheart but I can't be positively sure--'Nightshine'Ü 04:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost positve it's Lionheart, but there is no comfirmation in the book. Brackenkit, Thornkit, Brightkit, and Cinderkit were born in Into the Wild (or shortly before) at the time when the Erins were basing relashionships off of instict instead of love. So, they probably never thought of their father. But, I'm glad Viki isn't going to comfirm it on her facebook page, because I'm almost positive she'd mess up any relashionships further down Frostfur's tree. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Editing I found in the Brackenfur article that it said Siblings: Cinderpelt, Thornclaw, Mate: Brightheart, Kits: Sorreltail, Molepaw etc. I tried to change it to normal, but I don't exactly understand how the editing of that part works, and I accidently made it say that Brightheart and Sorreltail are both mates. I'm sorry, but could someone fix it? Icegram 22:00, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Consider it fixed. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:10, 8 April 2008 (UTC) There is no picture on the Brackenfur page. Should I get one? User:Whitefire 12 March 2009 Into the Wild section I don't think Brackenfur was the kit taken by Clawface in Into the Wild because I remember when he was an apprentice he says he remembers ShadowClan's scent because they were on the kits when they got back from ShadowClan camp. :If the book does not outright say, or there is undoubted proof that they're the same character (the kidnappee and Brackenfur), then we cannot and should not make that claim. Considering their seems to be solid book evidence that they're NOT the same character... well... [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:23, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Cinderpelt says that, not Brackenfur. --User:Rainbreath I remember that, but I think they just messed up. Here's a quote from Into the wild- "Firepaw helped Graypaw lift out the rest of the kits. The last one was gray, like the embers of an old fire." That must have been Cinderpelt. And there are a few quotes that imply there was a group of kits. So it must have been Brackenkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, and Cinderkit that were stolen--Nightfall101 18:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Brackenfur,Thornclaw,Brighteart and Cinderpelt were stolen from Clawface Icestorm123 03:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Firewolf I thought Cinderpelt said that ? --Shenzi100 17:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Shenzi100 Yeah--Nightfall101 03:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ??? In A dangerous path, Brackenfur was a warrior before his brother and sister, Thornpaw and Brightpaw!! And Cinderpelt, his other sister, got her medicine cat name before Thornpaw and Brightpaw got their warrior name!?! Why is that! -Moonshadow1013 23:39, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I think Cinderpelt and Brackenfur were an older litter. Since cats have much faster birth cycles than humans, it would probably be possible for Frostfur to have a 2nd litter (with presumably the same tom) while her first two kits were in the nursery. (Kits stay in the nursery for 6 moons, while cats only seem to be pregnant, at least in the series, for a couple moons). [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 23:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Brackenfur and Cinderpelt were born first and Thornclaw and Brightheart were born in a 2nd liter, if you have read the books befor the dangerous path you would see Brackenfur and Cinderpelt getting apperenticed first--♫SORRIE!♫ITS YOU!!!!!! HAHAHHAHA!!! 00:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Really what book did it say that??. I think that Bluestar didnt want all four cata to be apprenticed at once so she waited a little longer to give Thornkit and Brightkit their apprentice names. I think Brackenfur and Cinderpelt are an older litter. They were apprenticed before Thornclaw and Brightheart. When Graystripe said the "But Frostfur's kits aren't six moons old yet!" (or somethign along those lines) Bluestar said that they would be soon, and that ThunderClan needed more warriors. If they needed more warriors and Bright and Thorn were the same age as Bracken and Cinder, Bluestar would have made them all apprentices instead of just Bracken and Cinder. And btw, average gestation for cats is about 65 days (or something around that). But I'm not sure if Vicky even pays attention to that >.> silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 22:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) poppyfrost i REALLY don't like the bit in the fourth apprentice about poppyfrost Brakenfur and Sorreltail can't be mates. Another thing, did occur that Greystripe in fire and ice said, "But none of Frostfur's kits are six moons." Cloudtail, for example, was reported younger than Ashpaw and Fernpaw in Fire and Ice, yet he was made an apprentice sooner. It could be possible that Bluestar gets permission from Starclan to let certain, eaager kits leave early to become apprentices. Oh, and Brackenfur was said to be "golden like a lion" could he be edited? I thought Cloudtail was older... and Brackenfur is a golden brown tabby, according to most of the books (not all). silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 22:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nope, Brackenfur's older than Cloudtail. Brackenfur was already an apprentice when Fireheart brought Cloudkit to camp. But you're right about Brackenfur being a golden brown tabby, Silverdapple. Hollydapple 17:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Father Frostfur's mate is suspected to be Lionheart. thats why Brackenfur and Thornclaw are golden brown tabbys like Lionheart. and Brightheart gets her MAIN pelt color from her mom and the ginger patches from her paternal aunt, Goldenflower, and maternal grandmother's chest color. Cinderpelt has her paternal grandfather, Smallear and maternal aunt Brindelface's pelt color. their eye colors are like this: Brackenfur and Thornclaw = Lionheart's eyes Brightheart = maternal and paternal aunts eye color, Goldenflower is paternal and Brindleface is maternal Cinderpelt = mother's eyes (Warriors13 23:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) We can't base the families on pelt colours, even the Erins (or maybe just Vicky... I forgot) said that they didn't pay attention to genetics. But yea, wasn't it mentioned somewhere that Lionheart is her mate? silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 22:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) If youve got proof silver, Id really like to see it. I was so sad when he died without any kin to take his place. :( Raffyjack123 02:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Proof Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Thornclaw, and Brightheart were definetely the kits stolen from Thunder Clan's camp in Into the Wild. He says so in "Brackenfur Speaks:A New Warrior" on page 111 of Secrets of the Clans.Hollytail 21:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Ceremony What's going on with the warrior ceremony? Firestar was made a warrior long before that! I'm going to find out who messed this up. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Eye Color Where does it say that Brackenfur has blue eyes? ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, it doesn't say. But we have to use some eye color for his charart ;) Night Fall 00:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC)